Obsession Love
by strike master ice
Summary: Sabrina gets a visit from Ethan and she start having raging hormones on him. This story is rated M and has lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a hot beautiful weather in Saffron City. Ethan arrived in Kanto from taking a train in Goldenrod City Johto visiting the female gym leaders. His first stop would be Sabrina the Master of Psychic pokemon and gym leader. Ethan was done being a champion at the pokemon league and became a legend from defeating the legendary trainer Red. He was at Saffron City hoping he can pay a visit to Sabrina for the third time after his first battle with her and a rematch in the Fighting Dojo. Ethan finds Sabrina very attractive because of her beauty, body figure and personality. The last time he hung out with her is when after his rematch with her they both went for a walk on the pier in Vermillion City watching the sunset. Sabrina sometimes can get really seductive towards Ethan the way he does and has a innocent look on his face.

''I'm finally here'' said Ethan standing in front of the door of the gym.

He went inside the gym and in front of him was Sabrina leaning against the wall looking at him.

''Hello Ethan it's lovely to see you again sweetie'' Sabrina blushed.

''Same goes for me'' Ethan blushed.

Ethan walked inside through the gym and to upstairs where Sabrina lives at. When he got inside he went inside the kitchen and sat down. Sabrina poured him a cup of green tea.

''Sabrina. There's something different about you?'' he said sipping on his tea looking at Sabrina.

''What is Ethan? What do you see that is different about me?'' Sabrina gave him a curious look.

''well… your breasts has gotten a little bigger from last time we hanged out'' Ethan stared at her breast.

''aww Ethan that's very sweet of you to say that and to be honest my body has been getting healthy lately'' Sabrina blushed and kissed Ethan on his lips.

''yea I can tell by looking at it'' he said staring at her from top to bottom.

Sabrina turned and blushed deeply and put one hand on her chest feeling her heart beating really fast and sweating really hot.

''What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? Is it because I'm starting to fall in love with him'' said Sabrina's thoughts.

Sabrina looked back at Ethan taking his jacket off from the weather outside. Sabrina was starting gasping for air and feeling her hormones raging for Ethan. She try to stay calm, but she couldn't so she start licking her lips a lot and her hormones were getting on fire by looking at him. She suddenly fainted on the floor.

''Sabrina are you alright!'' Ethan rush and lift her up.

Sabrina woke up and looked at Ethan and smiled.

''Ethan I don't know how to say this, but I'm starting to have an obsession with you'' she blushed.

Ethan said nothing and kissed her on her lips holding on to her.

''Let's go to your room together Sabrina'' Ethan smiled.

The two couple went to Sabrina's room and lay on her bed making out together.

''Ethan I'm gonna make you a snack ok?'' she got up looking at him.

''oh of course thank you'' he smile at her.

Sabrina went into the kitchen to make Ethan a snack and put in on a tray and carried it back to her bedroom.

''Here you go Ethan hope you like it'' Sabrina brought in a tray full strawberries, a bowl of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

''wow I like it thanks Sabrina'' Ethan kissed her on the cheek.

''I'm gonna be back I just need to change my clothes ok. So enjoy your snack Ethan'' Sabrina blushed and left the room.

Ethan took a strawberry dip it on whipped cream and eat it.

Sabrina came back from changing, but she was wearing a pink corset and a leg garter strapped on her left thigh. Ethan started blushed deeply and swallowed his strawberry. Sabrina crawled on her bed took a strawberry dipped it on whipped cream and ate it. She had whipped cream on her lips so she licked them slowly.

''Nice kitty'' Ethan took his index finger stroking slowly under Sabrina's chin.

''Meow!'' Sabrina purred in her seductive voice and blushed.

She took another strawberry and dip it with whipped cream and put it in Ethan's mouth. Ethan ate the strawberry and swallowed it, then he feed another strawberry but this time with chocolate syrup on it and put it in her mouth.

''Sabrina this is a tasty snack you whip up for me and also you look hot in that outfit your wearing. Its very entertaining for me.'' Ethan blushed while eating his strawberry.

''why thank you my love. This is what I eat most of my daily time for my snack. Oh and Ethan. I only wear this corset for you'' she spoke in her seductive voice and use her index finger touching his lip.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ethan feed Sabrina another strawberry, but she didn't eat it instead she took the spoon from the tray scoop up whip cream and spread it on her top of her breasts then she took chocolate syrup and poured it on top of the whip cream on her breast.

''Ethan I want you to lick all of this off my breasts , eat the strawberry from my mouth and Kiss Me You Cute Hunk!'' Sabrina was gasping for air, putting her shining lip gloss on, put the strawberry back in her mouth and blink her pretty eyes to him.

''oh I will and I'll even do it faster till your naked my sweet angel!'' Ethan was going wild on Sabrina.

Ethan start licking the whip cream and chocolate syrup off her breast, put his mouth to her mouth ate the strawberry and start making out with her. They were rolling together on the bed. Sabrina started taking off Ethan's shirt while making out with him, then she took her corset and leg garter leaving her exposed right in front of him. Ethan reached for the whipped cream and start spreading it on Sabrina's lip's and breasts.

''Ethan I want you so bad! Oh yes… my body is burning'' Sabrina moaned and was pressing her body on Ethan's body.

''Sabrina I can feel it! This burning heat in you…'' he gasping for air while licking the whipped cream off her breasts.

Sabrina's left leg was wrapping around Ethan's leg and moved her right knee up pressing on Ethan's crotch. Ethan took his right hand and place it on Sabrina's ass.

''Ethan… I'm about to burn your crotch right now!'' Sabrina licked the whipped cream off from her lips and start taking off Ethan's pants leaving him naked.

''Sabrina… The way you lick your lips are better than a cat does'' Ethan's body was on fire and start sweating.

Both of the couples were having sexual intercourse with each other and was about to reach the highest point of pleasuring and were blushing so deeply with excitement and pure passion. Ethan was about to give out all of his pleasuring out of his body and Sabrina was about to release all of her raging hormones in her body.

''S-SABRINA!'' Ethan gave the last of his pleasuring and screamed her name out really loud.

''E-ETHAN!'' Sabrina also release her pleasuring and screamed his name out really loud at the same time with him.

Both of the couples let go of each other and were laying on the bed with their eyes close, gasping for air and leaking orgasms.

''Ethan… You made me feel like another girl thank you. For someone your size. You sure can make any girl lose their heart to you my cute hunk'' Sabrina was catching her breath.

''Your welcome Sabrina. And you sure made me feel like a man. I also thank you for that my sexy angel'' Ethan gasps for air.

Both of them turned to each other and kissed for 5 minutes and then slept together.

Morning had arrived. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. The two couples were sleeping with each other naked under the covers. Ethan opened his eyes and saw Sabrina awaked before him and smiled.

''Good morning Sabrina'' Ethan spoke in his soft voice.

''Good morning to you too Ethan. And yesterday you sure know how to give it to me with your passion I have never felt this way with a guy like you before and I want us to stay together.'' Sabrina spoke in her cute angel voice.

''Same goes for me Sabrina and for a girl like you I've never experience with someone with so much sexual energy like yourself and yes I want to stay with you together'' Ethan blushed.

''Ethan can I asked you something?'' said Sabrina.

''Sure what is it?'' said Ethan giving her a curious look.

''Am I like the first girl you ever had sexual experience before or there's more girls than me?'' said Sabrina.

Ethan was shocked and wasn't sure if he can tell her about other girls doing that kind stuff with him.

''You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to Ethan.'' said Sabrina looking down.

''No. I think I should of told you this early'' said Ethan was about to get heartbroken.

Sabrina said nothing and carefully listened what Ethan has to say.

''Yes I did had this type of experience with a other girls before, but it was a coincidence and I couldn't help it. I didn't know who to choose so I don't want to break too many hearts. I hope you understand my feelings Sabrina.'' Ethan looked down in his said face.

''I understand Ethan. And I know how you feeling about not wanting to break a lot of girls hearts. So you can stay with many girls as you want.'' Sabrina smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

''Thank you Sabrina. I promise I won't betray your trust or any girls trust as well.'' Ethan kissed her back.

They both smiled at each other and made out again. Ethan place his hand on Sabrina's breast and grabbed it lightly. Sabrina put her hand on Ethan's crotch and did the same as well. Both of them truly cared for each other and plan on staying together. Sabrina made Ethan so irresistible to her and try to handle her obsession with him. Ethan was clearly sexually in love with Sabrina and try not to break her heart and other girls as well. Sabrina stop her kissing then smiled at Ethan and got up from the bed.

''Sabrina where are you going?'' said Ethan giving a curious look on his face.

''I'm going to take a shower to clean myself up from our last nights pure passion. Your welcome to join me if you want Ethan'' Sabrina smile and blushed at the same time at him and walked naked to the bathroom.

''Sure I would love to clean your body up Sabrina'' Ethan blushed heavily and followed her to the bathroom.

Both of them turn the shower on and jumped in together to wash each other up. Ethan scrubbed Sabrina's body head to toe. Sabrina did the same also by cleaning Ethan's body.

When they were done showering they put their clothes back on and cleaned up the mess from last night and went to kitchen to eat breakfast.

''That's weird?'' said Sabrina putting her bra on.

''What is it Sabrina?'' said Ethan looking at her while putting his pants on.

''My breast has gotten a little big this morning'' she had a hard time putting her bra on.

''Is that bad?'' Ethan blushed.

''No its isn't my love. It must be because my hormones were raging too much and some how made them a little bigger'' she smiled and giggled to him.

''oh. Well you would look sexy without wearing a bra'' said Ethan turning red.

''Really I do?'' Sabrina was surprised how Ethan answer her question and it made her heart beat fast.

''Yes. You do look hot without wearing a bra on'' Ethan smiled and kissed her on the lips.

''Oh Ethan!'' Sabrina walked towards him and hugged him tight and start kissing him on his face.

Sabrina wore her cami without a bra on and walked Ethan to the door.

''Sabrina thank you for breakfast and for last nights action with me'' Ethan bowed to her and blushed.

''oh your welcome. So where are you going to go now Ethan?'' Sabrina asks.

''I'm heading to Cerulean City to see another girl. And I hope we can spend time together again.'' Ethan answered.

''We will sweetie. but don't break too many hearts ok Ethan. I will always be in your heart forever so stay in touch with me ok my love.'' she smile and licked her lips.

''Ok I'll stay in touch with you and be in your heart as well.'' Ethan was blushed deeply.

They both gave their last kisses on the lips and let go. Ethan was walking and waving at her. Sabrina waved back at him and was thinking about last night.

''Ethan I had the most special memory with you last night on the bed. I hope we can do it again someday.'' Sabrina was thinking it to her thoughts.

Ethan was walking to the gate to leads to Saffron City to Cerulean City. Then he felt something in his jacket pocket. Something soft and there was a piece of paper also with it. Ethan took it out it was a pink stationary note with hearts on it and was scented. He opened it and read what was on the note.

'' Dear Ethan

I had the most specialist night with you on the bed that night. I hope we will see each other again and someday do it again though and here's a token of my sweet affection towards you my cute hunk.

Love Sabrina''

And there was a lipstick mark on the stationary next to her name. Ethan took it out from his pocket it was Sabrina's leg garter that she wore last night and it was still warm. Ethan blushed and smile and put it in his jacket along with the note. He still was thinking about Sabrina in her corset pasting whip cream on herself for him.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ethan arrived at Cerulean City and plans on visiting a another gym leader here. When he was about to start walking he was thinking about Sabrina in her corset and start blushing. He took out her garter from his pocket and looked at it thinking about Sabrina's lust for him and their relationship together.

''What am I doing? Now I'm starting to get Sabrina's reaction now'' Ethan was shaking and his palms were sweating from holding Sabrina's leg garter.

Ethan calm down and started walking into the city. When he was walking he saw Sabrina on the bench wearing a pink tube top dress smiling at him.

''Hello Ethan. How's it going my cute hunk?'' Sabrina walked over to him and gave him a kiss in his lips and blushed.

''I'm doing wonderful my sweet angel'' Ethan blush from giving her a kiss on the lips.

The two of them began walking and having a conversation heading the cape on the hill.

''So what brings you into this lovely town and weather Sabrina?'' said Ethan.

''well today is a beautiful day. I thought maybe I can go for a walk in my new tube top dress that I bought two days ago and never wore it. I was hoping I get to see you again Ethan'' she winked at him.

''That's really special of you to say that to me. Also I love your new dress Sabrina it's really showing a lot of cleavage'' Ethan stared and turn red.

''oh Ethan that's sweet of you to say that'' she blush and giggle.

Both of them walked to the bridge and watched the view from the city. Sabrina put her head on Ethan's shoulder and close her eyes.

''oh Ethan you still have my garter don't you?'' Sabrina gave him those sexy eyes on him.

''Yes I do and the note on it also. Sabrina when I arrived at Cerulean City I start having the same reaction you had when we were at the kitchen in you house yesterday'' Ethan replied and blushed from her sexy eyes.

''Ethan! Your becoming obsessed with me also!'' Sabrina gasp in shocked.

''well… yes I am starting to be obsessed with you.'' Ethan smiled

Sabrina blushed really red and grab Ethan and start making out with him. Sabrina put her hand into Ethan's pocket taking the leg garter and putting it back on her left leg while kissing him.

''Ethan let's got back to my house in my bedroom and have sex again?'' Sabrina let go of her lips.

''Sure. I guess we should probably do it one more time before I visit someone. After all I did read the note you gave me saying that if we ever see each other again we can have sex again.'' Ethan let his lips go too.

''ok then. Hold still.'' Sabrina hold on to Ethan and teleported back to her bedroom.

When they teleported into her bedroom Sabrina was on top of Ethan on the bed with the same position what they did yesterday.

''Wow. This is the same position like we did last night'' said Ethan's hands were on her back.

''Yes. We went at it till morning.'' Sabrina pressed her chest on to Ethan's chest.

''alright let's do it then.'' Ethan blushed.

''ok, but first drink this?'' Sabrina reached into her nightstand draw and took out a small bottle.

''What is this?'' said Ethan gave a curious look at the bottle.

''drink it.'' said Sabrina.

''ok then.'' Ethan open the container and drank it all.

''yuck! It taste bad. What is this stuff? Protein shake?'' Ethan didn't like the drink.

''it's a sexual stamina drink that I bought before meeting up with you. It gives you energy to keep on going until you release all of your orgasm.'' Sabrina licked her lips looking at Ethan.

''Oh. So I guess today I'll make it better for us then'' Ethan smiled and kissed her.

''Yes my cute hunk. Only this time you will bang me until you release a intense orgasm from that drink I gave you.'' Sabrina start unzip her dress and dropped to the floor leaving her topless and wearing her pink G-string thong and leg garter.

''oh… I'm going to make sure I get it all on your face, your breast and everywhere on you.'' Ethan was grasping while taking his clothes off.

Sabrina came close to Ethan's face and started making out with him on the bed like last night, only this time they were naked under the covers.

Sabrina took off her thong and garter and dropped it on the floor. Next she reached for the draw and took out a condom. She took off the condom wrap with her teeth and help put it on Ethan.

''Ethan. Are you ready? Because I'm really getting horny now for you my cute stud'' Sabrina started licking her lips like a cat.

''Yes I'm ready Sabrina. I'm gonna grind you hard till I shoot my hot seed all over you'' he gasped and was ready to give her pure passion.

Ethan was on top on Sabrina making out. Sabrina grab him in his nuts tightly and Ethan grab her right breast tightly.

After that make out their real fun began. Sabrina laid on the bed letting Ethan grind on top of her. He put both hands on Sabrina's huge breasts and was going up and down on her with pure passion then his hormones were on fire and rapidly kept going. Sabrina was blushing extremely red, so she close her eyes and was moaning a lot and made a lot of horny sounds.

''Yes! Oh Yes! Keep going Ethan! Don't stop! Just bang me already baby!'' Sabrina was screaming wild and moaning.

''Sabrina! My sexy angel! I'm not going to stop! I'm still going to bang you really hard now!'' Ethan was screaming wild and still grinding on her.

Both of their hormones were out of control. Sabrina was feeling him inside her and Ethan was giving it more to her.

''Sabrina…I'm about to-'' Ethan was gasping for air and was about to reach his climax to release his orgasm to Sabrina.

''Yes! Ethan I'm ready. Please give it to me baby!'' Sabrina got up, close her eyes and open her mouth.

''Aaaaahhhh!'' Ethan got off of her and took off the condom quickly and exploded a large amount of hot seed on Sabrina.

His hot seed first shoot on Sabrina's face, lips, some got on her hair and her whole huge breast were covered in his warm hot seed. Ethan fall and laid down on the bed catching his breath from his orgasm release. Sabrina was all sticky from his orgasm and she took two fingers touched her sticky breasts and took it to her mouth for a taste.

''oh my. It's really sweet. It tastes better than a bag full of candy'' she start licking her two fingers full of hot seed.

Then she looked over at Ethan and smiled at him.

''Ethan you sure are a stud. You banged me wild and gave it to me like a it was raining white honey. Not only that it tastes really sweeter than candy and honey same goes for your personality Ethan I love you.'' Sabrina was glad that she enjoyed it.

''Anything for you Sabrina, My sweet angel. And that drink you made for me kept me going like a real man. Plus this is the first time I ever gave so much stamina on you. So Sabrina I love you too.'' Ethan finally caught his breath and smiled back at her.

Sabrina got up from the bed and took Ethan's hand. They both went into the bathroom to shower to clean each other up. Ethan start scrubbing Sabrina's body to make sure was all cleaned up. Sabrina help scrubbed Ethan's body clean and lean against the wall making out with him.

When they were finish Ethan put his clothes back on and Sabrina was wearing a skimpy small bathrobe that reaches up to her thighs. Both of them were changed the bed sheets and put a new one on the bed.

''Ethan. I'm going to teleport you to the out skirts of Cerulean City okay?'' Sabrina smile at him.

''Sure I would love that. Thank you'' Ethan blushed.

They both teleported to the road that was 1 mile to Cerulean from Saffron.

''Sabrina I just had an exciting time with you today doing it with you and I'm gonna keep in my special memory thank you my sweet angel.'' Ethan kiss her on the cheek.

''aaaawwww! Ethan you cute hunk. I felt the same way too. I was excited for you to do those things to me and that was also my special memory too.'' Sabrina pulled Ethan closer to her and hugged him tightly.

They both gave each other their last make out and Sabrina let Ethan keep her leg garter. While Ethan was walking looking back at Sabrina waving at her. Sabrina untied her robe slowly and seductive flashing her naked body exposed for him and blew a sweet kiss to him and blushed. Ethan turned red while walking and he did pay attention where he was walking, so he bumped into the tree and fell on the ground and look back at Sabrina. She was giggling at him.

''Ethan your so cute and funny when you stare at me naked too much'' she was giggling at him.

''Thanks Sabrina. I couldn't help myself from staring at it too much'' Ethan giggle with her also.

He got up on his feet and start walking again. Sabrina blew last sweet kiss to Ethan and he caught it and looked forward walking to Cerulean. Sabrina smiled and tied her robe back on and teleported back to her house in the guest room. She untied her robe again and started sleeping thinking of the man of her dreams. Ethan was heading up to Cerulean City to meet up with another female gym leader. When he arrived there he looked up at the beautiful blue sky thinking about the girl of his dreams as well.

The End


End file.
